


Broken Silence

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is brewing, but James seems unperturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Silence

The common room was quiet. Lily hadn't heard anyone laugh since Christmas; since the Dark Mark had appeared over Trafalgar Square; since Dumbledore had called all Muggleborn students back to Hogwarts.

There were more important things to worry about now. She had a progressive Charms exam in three days time, and a four foot Transfiguration essay due after the weekend. Normally that would be enough, but she knew that now it was preparation for a war, and even if she weren't going to fight she would need these skills to defend her life and the lives of her children and her family.

Even Potter, Black and the others are quiet, although they were probably plotting something. They kept whispering excitedly over several pieces of paper on the floor between them. Normally the bustle of the Gryffindor Common room in the evenings helped Lily study. If the self-styled Marauders weren't actually doing something overt, than Lily was able to tune out the background noise and concentrate. In the unnatural quiet, Lily was more susceptible to outbursts of noise.

When someone began to cry, Lily almost broke her quill. Head-girl duty kicked in and she looked up, concerned. Madeline, she thought the girl was called, a second year who was normally fairly self-assured and reserved. Caroline was already there, and she dealt much better with tears than Lily ever had.

Lily took a calming breath, and stealing herself against the tender tension that seemed to be everywhere now, glanced back down at her notes to find her place. And heard James Potter laugh.

It was the good laugh. Potter had several which Lily had learned to differentiate, and this was the best of them, as far as danger was concerned. It was a delighted laugh, a sound which said someone had just said something brilliantly witty and clever.

The suddenness and uncaring loudness of the noise did cause Lily to break her quill. And the long standing tension in the air and her long standing antagonism against Potter himself caused a small burst of fiery irritation. This was supposed to be a quiet place, Lily thought, they were preparing for war, there was no place for light heartedness and levity. And Madeline Connor was crying.

Except that she wasn't, anymore. Lily stopped glaring at James long enough to look over at Madeline and Caroline. Madeline was holding her tissue scrunched in one hand and staring across the common room at the boys in front of the fire. Her eyes, still tearful, were wide and there was a brightness in them, awe, and Lily thought she recognised that feeling of hope born when something old and impossible happens again.

She stood in one flowing and commanding movement, closed her books carefully and stalked across the common room.

Potter was quiet by the time she made it across the room. He tilted his head back to look up at her and grinned.

"Miss Evans, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Take me to Hogsmeade next weekend," she said.

Potter leapt up as if he had been burned and ended up back in his seat, facing her. Lily suppressed the grin she felt knowing that she could actually get to him.

"Take me to Hogsmeade next weekend and explain how it is that you can still laugh."

Black opened his mouth to explain what the joke had been, but Potter waved him into silence. To Lily's surprise, Black shut his mouth again and looked to Remus for explanation. Lily would have demanded an explanation, but Potter had climbed out of his chair and taken to elbow to lead her out of the common room.

The portrait swung shut behind them before Lily realised that she had followed. Potter let go of her arm and leant against the wall with less than his usual cockiness.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade only if you want to. But I can't answer your question."

"Why not?"

"I don't understand why I shouldn't still be laughing," James said.

Lily straightened her back to press the point. Potter held his hand out, and she waited.

"I know we're at war," he said. "I know that outside these walls good people are fighting and bad people are winning. But I'm not going to let them beat me here. I'm still alive, you're still alive, Remus, Sirius and Peter are still alive, and Dumbledore is still fighting. There is still a life to live here."

Lily stared at him. There wasn't really much in what he had said, there was none of the grand oratory her father would have given the sentiment. But James Potter was looking at her with clear hazel eyes which seemed to glow behind his glasses. The intensity of his gaze took her breath. She had known that he believed things, but until now she had thought that that was a separate part of him to the part that liked to take over the school from time to time.

"Staying alive is only half the victory, Lily. You're smart enough to see that. The rest is to keep on living."

Lily blinked. James was tall and smiling gently at her. He pushed himself off the wall and took half a step closer to her. She didn't have to look up very much to meet his eyes, but she had to lean back slightly and he leant forward. He pressed his lips to hers and gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

He pulled away, still smiling at her and looking more vulnerable than smug, as she thought she had feared. Lily felt the air left in her lungs escape in an instant. James inclined his head to her.

"Good night, Miss Evans," he said, almost gravely, as he turned back to the portrait.

"Good night, Mister Potter," she said.

James turned back to her and smiled. He gave the Fat Lady the password and held the painting open for her. Lily smiled at him and inclined her head as she stepped passed him into the common room.

Lily went back to her charms notes. James crossed the room to the fire and dropped into his chair next to Black. He looked like a king, sprawled back with is ankles crossed. But he was king who was keeping his secrets. Lily leant forward to let her hair hide her grin.


End file.
